


Special Little Thing

by Winter_Peaches



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, ChanBaek - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Gun Kink, Harems, Humiliation, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Peaches/pseuds/Winter_Peaches
Summary: Gang leader Loey likes to tattoo all of his bitches as a sign of ownership. Little Hyun decided to surprise the leader by showcasing his tattoo that he chose- pussy already dripping wet in excitement.Afterall, he 𝘸𝘢𝘴 Chanyeol's special little whore.Day 7 : Gunplay
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 209





	Special Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Gunplay, mentions of guns and substance.  
> Tags : tattoo kink, aphrodisiac, cock cage, humiliation, degradation of the genitalia
> 
> Idk what this is

Baekhyun found himself lost in his wandering thoughts as he stares at his own reflection. Reflected upon the early 1900's monarch-owned, fully restored, vanity mirror.

Lit candles on the sides of his king sized bed, covered with white sheets. It was the only source of light in the room. He liked it. It gave his room a warm orange hue for a chilly autumn night.

Finishing up the last touches of his eye makeup as he was alerted by the faint sound of people bustling around the mansion.

Brows knitted together in confusion as he ties a simple bow in the front of his lithe body- exits his room, only to see the house staff; mainly the butlers and maids hastily increasing their steps as they form a line in front of the deep brown mahogany door.

Pure brown eyes glanced down at the mighty grandfather clock on the tops of their grand staircase. The arms were showing that it was already half past midnight. Excitement bubbling up to his pretty lips.

Did he arrive an hour earlier than estimated?

"Loey entering west garage in five minutes, third team stand by. Over." Monotonous voices of the guards were heard as they communicated with each other through their earpiece.

All of this hassle just to ensure their boss had the best protection that he paid millions of dollars per year for.

Propping his elbows against the wooden railing, he rolled his eyes as he was reminded again on how used he was to this lifestyle and yet it still amuses him to no end.

He was fully aware of how dangerous the life of a korean mafia leader was. But all of these procedures they had for their gang leader, Loey, for him to take ten steps from the garage to the mansion was a bit unnecessary.

And yet, what does he know. He was just another whore..

Baekhyun was standing at the top of the stairs, head leaning back against a dark marbled stone pillar as he observed the other whores of Loey's harem. Suddenly feeling blue.

He couldn't help that itchy feeling in his heart creeping back up to his throat.

He was a stunning being, there was no doubt.

Chanyeol would do little things to ensure Baekhyun feel.. _special_. After his 'business trips' he would bring back gifts for his whores.

Souvenirs that usually consist of expensive lingeries, exotic perfumes and fine jewelry. Reminded him of the last time Master came back from Shanghai.

____

They were all in the mansion's common area, heat from the fireplace warming up the room.

"It's simply divine, master!" One of the whores squealed out as they rummaged through the gifts Loey had brought back.

"You crabby old bitch, that's mine! I saw it first" this time it came from an equally attractive blonde boy, huffing in annoyance.

Baekhyun turned his head and gave his full attention to Loey when he heard a hearty deep chuckle. All of them were dressed provocatively, as Loey liked.

The man was sitting on a huge brown leather chair, cigar always in his between his masculine fingers, dark red suede robe wide open revealing his muscular physique.

He was a view.

As the others were occupied with all the treasures splayed in front of their eyes, Baekhyun could only see Loey. He was way more mesmerizing than any luxury the world could give. It was always like this.

Eyes downcasted when he realized that he was staring at their master for too long when he didn't have permission to. His obedient nature kicked in.

As usual, Baekhyun sat on the ground with the others as well, he placed himself out of the circle. Seeing his 'family' fight over a dead woman's gold chain tickled his funny bone, making him giggle.

Wringing a lace fabric that somehow landed on his lap due to the excursion that was currently happening. Slender fingers tracing over the details of this lace. He was quite nervous.

He has always been reserved and shy. It was a perculiar personality to have, considering who he was.

Drowning the chatters and laughter from his 'brothers and sisters', Baekhyun finds himself occupied with his own thoughts to the point that he didn't notice a gold necklace with a small pearl locket was dangling in front of his face, making his adorable eyes cross.

"For you, love." His master's deep voice was gentle, almost out of character. Baekhyun could feel the sides of his face heat up at the endearment. Breath hitching when he noticed how close the mafia leader was.

"T-thank you, master. It's absolutely-"

"Shall I put it on you?" Loey interjects softly, a hint of amusement lacing in his voice. Also, a dash of something else.

Baekhyun was sure that he paused for more than a few seconds before masculine arms hovered over his head and clasped the necklace behind his pale neck.

Baekhyun could feel the pads of his master's fingers grazing the nape of his neck, sending shivers throughout his whole body.

What he meant by his whole body definitely meant down there as well.

"Beautiful, it was made for you," With one knee on the carpet, Loey tilted his pretty face so their eyes could meet.

"You know.. when I was away I could only think of you, you have no idea how much I've longed for you"

_Longed for him?_ Was it just as much as Baekhyun longed for Loey as well?

Baekhyun has forgotten how to breathe. Was it inhale first or exhale? Does it even matter?

He simply does not have knowledge about it anymore as he hesitantly made eye contact with Loey. It was as if the others weren't there, it was just him and Loey in their warm bubble of comfort.

"Thank you, i've missed you as well" the last part of his sentence went out as a whisper, a confirmation.

That night was the first night Chanyeol has ever touched him properly. It was Chanyeol, not Loey.

______

But that was months ago, there was more than enough proof and yet deep down in his darkened heart, he loathes competing for Loey's attention.

One of his pretty hands fumbles with the satin material of his black robe that was half opened, showcasing pearlescent skin that has fully recovered from last month's bruises.

He hates that the bruises are gone. The marks of violence kept him alive.

"I'm such a hypocrite," he laughs out, slender fingers threading through his hair.

One would ask, if Baekhyun hated competing for attention then why did he voluntarily join this harem? Not to mention it was the infamous Loey's.

It would be no surprise for the gang leader Loey, to have at least thirty beauties on stand by. Always on their knees, pretty mouths wide open ready for fucking, wet cunt always waxed and prepped.

To be one of Loey's whores, there were requirements and.. standards. Visually pleasing is one thing, but they had to be pliant, flexible, promiscuous and always horny for their leader.

Was he not interesting enough to keep Chanyeol's attention to himself?

Baekhyun took a dangerous step further, he did something he vowed to never do. A whore owned by a mafia harem was not allowed to do this without permission, but he had to take the chance.

This time, Loey's attention will be on Byun Baekhyun and only him. These other whores can suck each other off, for all he cared.

A cunning smirk graces his face as he watches the other whores bustling back to their rooms in panic. They had no idea Loey was coming back tonight, but Baekhyun did.

It was easy work, really. He just had to blow a security member's dick and just like that, he received all of the information he needed.

Baekhyun saunters through the candle lit hallway directing to Loey's office. Curvaceous hips swaying on every step. This could go terribly wrong, but it will be worth it.

Unable to lie to himself, he was definitely needy. It had been exactly twenty seven days since he saw Loey, he didn't touch himself in any way.

His cock has been aching for weeks as he replayed the last steamy night they have spent together. Hard little prick warmly nestles in his cock cage. Untouched.

_________________

Maybe Baekhyun regrets stealing a bottle of aphrodisiac from one of his sister's medicine cabinet. Maybe he regrets more for misreading the dosage instructions written.

He felt feverish and awfully warm. More than he had anticipated

"What has gotten into you, kitten?" Loey asked even if he knew the answer well, as he let out a chuckle against Baekhyun's red ears.

Warm hands roams his body causing Baekhyun to pull at the lapels of Loey's suit, connecting their lips. Their kiss was messy, tongues dancing together as Baekhyun nibbles on Loey's plush lips.

Baekhyun regretted a lot of things that day, the regrets were drowned as he savours the feeling of large and strong body on top of his much smaller one.

The heat inside his body was almost unbearable. Robe splayed out as he lays on top of Loey's cool dark stained wooden office table, left shoulder exposed.

"I-i took the herbal supplements a-and," moaning deep as he feels the effect of wild herbs, blood rushing down to his little prick like electricity. Making him clench his jaws together.

"I'm sorry, please..just touch me." he sobs out.

"You took the pills to get needy for me when you were already deprived," it was a statement not a question. He could hear Loey was searching through his drawer but he was too far gone "and now you need my help to relieve yourself.. What a bad kitten."

Massive, rugged hands were touching him slowly from his neck to the middle of his chest, thumbing his sensitive buds, tips of Loey's nails grazes tip of his nipples making his back arch as he moans. They travelled all the way down to Baekhyun's bulge.

Chanyeol could feel the metal ridges of his cock cage. Little cock trying to grow, pushing against the metal, begging to be freed.

Baekhyun rolled his hips, causing Loey to groan at the friction of the cage with his own pant suit covered cock.

Loey was wearing his pant suit without any top. Broad shoulders, ripples of abs making him even more needy for the man, if it was even possible.

"Please, sir. I've been g-good for weeks." A lie escaped his lips.

"What else have you been doing since I was gone, hm?" Rough palms reaching the knot in front of his robe. Untying it with one hand as Chanyeol sucks on the sweet spot at the column of his neck. The sensation made his mouth fell opened.

Nothing could have prepared Chanyeol for what he saw, decorating his special whore's soft abdomen was a tattoo, still red indicating that it was new. Baekhyun wanted to see Chanyeol's reaction, he mewled when he felt Chanyeol's fingers tracing over the ink, skin still sensitive.

"Who ordered you to get a tattoo without my permission?"

"I-i just. I thought you liked tattooing your whores, master," Baekhyun sobs out, he couldn't tell if his master was pleased or not, so he tried to defend his decision more.

"-And you've tattooed almost all of them! Well, e-except m-me. I just wanted to look good for you.."

"Do you like it?" The tattoo was loey's favorite handgun. Pointing downwards to his crotch.

Loey stuck out his tongue and trails over Baekhyun's tender skin making him shiver. Baekhyun threads his fingers in Loey's soft black hair and grips it. His hips lifted off the table.

He didn't expect it to feel this good, but with the aphrodisiac still in full effect and having the man he's been craving for devouring every inch of his body. Every touch felt like tiny flames licking underneath his skin.

"It looks sexy on you, kitten," The skilled wet muscle running across his body wasn't helping either. Another wave of pleasure flows to his crotch. Huffs of warm breath, sucking his inner thigh making him spread his legs wider.

"You're a filthy slut, aren't you? Whoring around with my guards, letting them finger your tight hole just to know when i'll be back" Baekhyun stills his rutting, he let out a cry when Chanyeol bit the sides of his hipbone where pale skin meets black ink. He was still healing but the pain felt too good.

"W-what? Master.. how did you know?"

The view of Chanyeol ravishing the lower part of his body clouds his already polluted mind. It was a sight that made Baekhyun's cocklet wet, wrapping his thick thighs around Chanyeol's waist.

Moving slightly, seeking friction on the gang leader's abdomen eventhough his angry little cock was still in the metal cage.

"You want my attention so badly like the attention whore you are. Not only did you dye your hair red, you got a tattoo of my handguns near your pussy without my knowledge." Big hands tugging at the base of the cage.

Baekhyun was delirious, whimpering out pleas as he felt Chanyeol's equally hard cock rubs against him.

"I-I, everytime you hold a handgun, you just looked so powerful and in command. M-my body rises at the thought of you, my heart craves your attention. It was supposed to be a surprise." he choked out his confession.

Loey strokes his face using the back of his knuckles.

"a " A surprise? Hm, then close your eyes."

They made eye contact, a brief moment of intense emotions before Baekhyun closes his eyes and lay back again on the table, body still twitching. Twiddling with his pearl necklace. The action has always given him the comfort he needed. The pearl was near his heart, exactly where Chanyeol was.

His whole body couldn't stop squirmig from desperation, pushing his thick thighs together up against his cock cage before he felt something cool and slim run against his inner thighs.

Warm hand palms his cock cage, baekhyun chokes out a moan as his hip ruts into Chanyeol's hands. He felt the cool metal.

"W-what is that master?" he whimpered out, the thought of his main sensory deprived. Not knowing what the cool metal was excites him.

It took baekhyun a while to figure out what it was considering the state of his mind and needy body.

It was a gun.

Not just any gun, it was the handgun Baekhyun had tattooed on his hips. It was Baekhyun's favorite as much as it was Chanyeol.

"Stay quiet, whore."

The tip gun reaches to the petals of his lips, already half opened from panting. His chest rises and stops midway as the gun enters his mouth.

It was Loey for heaven's sake, in no way was the gun unloaded.

Anyone in their right mind would have fainted in fear or run for the hills. But not baekhyun, he was too gone for this man that having his loaded gun in his mouth turned him on like no other.

Caged cocklet leaking like a broken faucet, completely helpless.

"What a pretty face for a useless slut."

Chanyeol's thumbs carreses the tops of his cheek, covered in tears.

The fear was present but his desperation for chanyeol was stronger.

Huge veiny hand held the handgun steadily as the other pulled the slider back, Baekhyun dared to open his damp eyes and let their eyes meet. Lashes wet from tears.

What Chanyeol didn't expect was for soft, petite hands to cover his much larger ones.

Light from the candle bouncing at the sides of Baekhyun's face, emitting the prettiest glow Chanyeol has seen. Their eyes met each other, at that moment Chanyeol knew who his special whore was.

The muzzle was still in his mouth as Baekhyun closes his eyes. He savours the faint taste of metal at the back of his tongue.

If he goes, at least he would go in the hands of the man he loves. Pleasing him until his last breath.

Four fingers on the back of the gun handle, and with his thumbs inside the guard, Baekhyun pulls on the trigger.

Baekhyun flinches at the loud snap as the hammer hits the firepin, there was no bullet released from the barrel much to his despair.

"You're out of your mind, slut," it came of as proud. Loey was proud of how whorish Baekhyun has become.  
"The idea of my bullet penetrating your skull excites you." Baekhyun didn't even try to deny. It was true.

Loey takes the gun out of his mouth. Mind hazy, Baekhyun sits up slightly. He leaves a large lick on the underside of the barrel. As if he did not want the lethal weapon to leave his mouth.

"Spread your legs." His hair was sticking out all over the place, cheeks glistening with saliva .

"Y-yes, sir" Baekhyun pants out his answer.

He felt a sudden intrusion in his twitching, wet hole. Slicked gun starts to piston in and out of his hole as Loey marks his tattoo with hickeys. Nibbling his soft skin there.

"What were you thinking tattooing yourself, huh?" Loey grunts out. "I wanted to keep you pure, but you were so eager to taint yourself." Baekhyun whimpers at the accusation, hole repeatedly abused.

Incoherent words leaves his lips, his mind was far too gone to form a proper answer to the feared gang leader.

Loey kept jabbing his sweet spot as if he memorized the exact location already. Muscles of his arms moved with every jab.

A whimper rose up when Loey opened his cock cage along with his pant suit. Replacing the handgun with his monster cock.

"Ah fuck!"

A hand lands on his cheek causing Baekhyun to moan out, mouth agape in pleasure. Eyes looking at the ceiling of Loey's office.

"I don't think I have ever allowed you to curse. Or even _talk_ for that matter." The thought of needing permission to do something so simple like talking turned him on- cock leaking precum harder.

Grunts and whorish moans fill up the room. Loey kept thrusting inside his hole hard, pumping his neglected cocklet mercilessly. He can feel every vein of Loey's girthycock rubbed against his pussy hole.

"Cum, Baekhyun. Cum for me like the whore you **chose** to be." Loey growls out the last part of the sentence. Baekhyun tries to stop his pumping hand using his shaky hands, the sensation was too much for him.

'I-i can't. I d-don't remember how." Gasping out his answer, he really didn't. He felt a warm coil tightening deep in his belly.

"You don't remember how to cum?" Loey provokes him more. "What about when you let my guards finger your useless hole, hm? Do you remember that?" He was beyond humiliated now, blood rushing to his cheeks and neck. He was a whore that couldn't even orgasm well.

"Might as well cut off this cock, if it's this useless. Leave you with a pussy. Would you like that?" Rough pads of thumb rubbing underneath his slit.

He lost every inch of sanity when Loey rubbed his palms right at the tip of his angry cock as the other hand fondles with his balls- heavy and blue.

"Ah! C-Chanyeol!" Last few violent tugs of his cock causes cum to spurt out uncontrollably. His abdomen kept clenching as white ribbons of cum decorates Loey's abdomen.

"Always so fucking tight."

The man gave him one last hard thrust before releasing warm fluid inside his sensitive hole, painting the walls with his cum.

Loey uses his forefinger to tilt his head up, just like that, the world went silent again. It was like that night in the common area. Chests still heaving, gasping for breath. Eyes still out of focus from the aphrodisiac shared through their kiss.

Baekhyun gains his consciousness slowly as he realize what he had called his master.

"Master, I-I didn't mean to-"

His begging was silenced by plush lips falling on his own.

"You can call me Chanyeol from now on," warm breaths mixing with each other. There was that smile again, that smile that made Baekhyun believe that Loey was just another man.

It was so human of him. This time Baekhyun connected their lips again. He was about to apologize again when Loey interjects.

"-After all, you _are_ my special little thing." Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's smile growing in between kisses as his smile grew too.

This was where Baekhyun belong. Who he was meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp


End file.
